


Mistake錯誤(8)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, F/F, Naive, Suicide, reckless
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 嗯…也許要足夠天真才能做到這一切，接下來您會看到這個故事裡她最『亮』的那一刻星星在上，在結局之前我確定她不會很好過，但是她有決心我想，這個Frisk或許是我寫過最具有決心的那一個，您認為呢？祝您閱讀愉快！：)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mistake錯誤(8)

事情以一種很詭異的狀況進行，國王撤回了命令、但沒有用其它太多的解釋去發佈，而怪物們用各種寬容的方式去解釋『人類現在不是我們的敵人』的字面意義，而我脫離了非法入侵的狀態、和Toriel暫時入住Snowdin街上的旅館，我永遠忘不了Toriel拒絕國王的邀請時、他的表情有多哀傷。不過我仍偷偷向他打氣，我相信一切都會會好起來的，在那之後他給了我一個很棒的笑容。

當我推開圖書館大門、櫃檯後的服務員在看見我的瞬間愣住，因為我先是對他拉下兜帽並點頭示意後才將帽子拉回來，當他別開目光、我知道我不該回來，但他在我轉身時喊住我，我們似乎花了一個世紀的時間去找回 _ 你好 _ 這兩個字的發音，然後我們在一個奇怪的時機同時問好，空白兩秒、我們開始大笑，贏得了整間圖書館所有的 _ 視線 _ 及 _ 噓聲 _ 。

「咳，很高興能在這裡再度看到妳…我找了幾本妳可能會想要看的書，讓我為妳展示？」

當我點頭時，他的笑容非常害羞、讓我想起Alphys，我不由得想起上次她和女戰士…不，我想應該稱呼她為Undyne。我想起了她們一起向我道歉的場景，害羞、尷尬以及太多太多的微笑，但再多的溫暖都沒辦法讓我停止沮喪…當我閤上書本，雖然魔法的介紹非常廣泛，但實際上對人類是另外一回事…大多數的魔法是我沒辦法啟用的，這需要更長的時間去研究，而這並不是我目前想要得知的第一目標，我沮喪的的是關於結界的資訊實在太過於匱乏，雖然知道這是理所當然的事，但當我發現一切的努力只是在原地踏步時，焦慮幾乎淹沒了我。

即便他說過他一直在觀察，但Flowey仍然無處可尋、我只能當成他拒絕與我對話…這是否代表他更相信他自己？這讓我想起另一個有相同傾向的對象，Sans。他表明自己的專長不在此，即便他確實關注事態的變化，但他仍隱藏在他的笑容底下，幾乎 _ 永恆不變 _ ，我不懂是什麼讓他退縮了…不，我的好奇心不該用在這種地方，我沒有撓開那個貝殼的權力。

當我把目光投向Alphys，她的回答同樣令我沮喪，她的專長其實是在機工方面，而國王當初並沒有正確的理解這一點。當她提到這一件事時，我很難忽視她眼鏡下的表情…當Sans拍拍她的肩膀並低聲談話時，我知道這是第二個貝殼。而她在隔天就從皇家科學家的職位上退下來了，即便Toriel沒有對我說些什麼，但我知道她們似乎正準備向她追究些什麼，她現在被安置Undyne家裡的沙發…但我最後一次看到她時，她的手和Undyne的交疊在一起，她們臉上的微笑讓我相信事情會往更好的方向前進。但事實上，所有的一切都讓我像是站在沙洲上、腳下遍布有著鋒利邊緣的貝殼，無計可施。

閤書聲掩埋嘆息，圖書館的服務員在我道別時給我一個寬慰的微笑，而我知道他會繼續幫我尋找任何一個支字片語，不知道圖書館的櫃檯可不可以喝咖啡？除此之外，我不知道該怎麼報答他。看著街上的雪，我的心裡寫滿了茫然，確實有備案…但我不確定是否能夠生效，在牌面翻開之前莊家手裡拿著所有的好牌，而我幾乎沒有任何的籌碼。

正當我準備回寄宿的旅館時，關鍵人物向我打了招呼，當我打算快速結束問候時、他肯定在我的表情裡捕捉到了什麼，他邀請我一起用餐。

「午餐？現在是四點半耶？」

「考慮到我的睡眠跟活動分配，我覺得這是合理的餐點時間。」

當我看見他眼眶下的烏黑，我知道我無法拒絕…只能點點頭跟他走，當他推開酒吧的玻璃門時，我疑惑的看了他一眼，他只是給我一個寬大的笑容和帶點心機的眼神。

「看吧！我知道妳會喜歡。」

嗯，誰能拒絕從一個帥氣的火人調酒師裡接過來的食物跟飲料呢？就算所有的食物都被蕃茄醬淹死了也是很好吃，當我吃到手指都被醬汁給染紅時、Grillby發出的笑聲像滾動的石頭、非常具有傳染性的聲音。我在這之後向他鄭重的道謝，我沒有忘記Papyrus說過的、Grillby耗盡了他的魔力來救助我。

「他說一切都好才是最重要的。」

Red Bird小姐一邊搖晃她手上的酒杯一邊說，她在喝了另一口之後變得更紅了，不知道她原本是什麼顏色呢？

「Girllby’s _ 幾乎 _ 是鎮上最棒的廚師。」

Sans小聲的這麼說，但Girllby只是搖晃了一下他的火冠後就離開了，我輕輕的用手肘戳了Sans的肚子，然後開始思考骷髏的肚子為什麼會反彈…不，我想這就是魔法迷人的地方，我微笑著喝下一口蘇打水並向準備離開的Red Bird小姐道別，她堅持不需要別人的攙扶…當我目送她踏著搖晃的步伐消失在門後，Sans開口了。

「…所以，妳有進展嗎？」

忽然，像是所有的歡快都從這裡離開了，我看著玻璃杯外的水珠流下、輕輕的搖頭。他幾乎是馬上就笑著說沒關係，就算是維持現狀也是很足夠的，他的笑容就像印刷品、 _ 永恆不變 _ ，我不希望這樣…我知道接下來的話題可能會引起他的反感，但這是必須的。

「Sans…我必須離開這裡，回到我的家。」

他手肘靠在吧台上，用另一隻手的手指推動蕃茄罐，眼底沒有光。

「…妳知道這意味著什麼嗎？」

「但是除了這個方法之外，我沒辦法取得更多的線索。」

「就算要殺了一個怪物？」

我將椅子轉向他，堅定的看著他的眼睛，搖頭。

「不，我不認為我需要怪物的靈魂才能通過 _ 那道門 _ 。」

「妳可以試著說服我。」

「因為我現在在 _ 這裡 _ …我摔下洞穴時，我確定我是自己下來的。」

Sans眼底的光點滾向我，好一陣子他才搖頭。

「那不能代表什麼…也許是單向的。」

「至少值得一試，不會有任何損失。」

Sans的目光看向另一側，他嘆氣。

「是啊，不會有任何狀況，只要Tori不要發現…我就還會是 _ 不死生物 _ 。」

「Sans。」

當我輕輕拍打他的肩膀時，他的笑聲很微弱，我知道他並不真的相信我，但我會盡我所能堅持我的承諾，就算他看起來從未期待過…苦澀在我的舌尖跳動，我希望這是蘇打水的關係，當我嚥下它時，味道仍未散去。

我知道 _ 現在這裡只有我和他 _ ，我們站在 _ 花室後側 _ ，當我的手 _ 再次 _ 穿過星星、他眼眶裡的黑暗和地上的影子一樣陰沉。

「Sans，請你幫我保管這個…」

輕微的重量轉移到他的手心時、幾乎沒能發出任何聲音，但他眼眶裡的光回來了，雖然仍然微弱，但只要能取得他的信任，我將不計一切代價。

「kid…？」

「我很快回來。」

古老的戒指在他的手心閃閃發光，當他仍在思考時、我穿越他身側，腳步快速---我不希望他的目光停留在我身上太久，我不是個足夠好的 _ 演員 _ 。汗滑過我的臉頰，我的心臟在以每秒一百公里的速度跳動，我走在冰冷的走廊聽著孤寂的腳步聲，我知道他不會追上來。所以當我我被釘在地上時、預料外的咒罵從我嘴裡飆了出去，往下看、繞住我的是巨大、帶刺的藤蔓，Flowey的咆哮和Sans的戰鬥在我背後爆發。

「妳！他媽的怎麼敢？！」

我可以感覺得到肋骨正在崩潰邊緣徘徊，隨著空氣被壓縮、意識正快速的離我遠去。

「放開她！」

當我被另一股帶著靜電的力量托起，我知道Sans成功對Flowey造成足夠的打擊，在冰冷的地板上喘息時、胸口左下側傳來劇烈的疼痛，我希望它沒斷…至少不要 _ 穿透 _ 我的肺。

「你這個白痴！妳到底在做什麼？妳的目的如果是要逼瘋我，恭喜妳！妳他媽的做到了！」

當Flowey瘋狂的咆哮時，我可以感覺得到Sans轉身時的微風，沉默停留在我們之間。當他舉起手的瞬間、我們的視線交匯，但我仍然沒有說話。他隨著彈指聲在充滿靜電的空氣中消失，我知道我必須面對什麼，但現在我只能靠在牆上、試圖讓牆壁的溫度減輕一些痛苦，在此同時，Flowey仍然嘶牙咧嘴的瞪著我，向我傾倒各種髒話，如果早知道這樣做可以讓他來找我，我會更早嘗試，當Flowey在我臉上讀出訊息時，他講出來的那些污辱性言詞只能用 _ 絕妙 _ 來形容了。

「二十六次…？！」

Sans的聲音和靜電同時發生，他不可置信的表情裡藏著憤怒，我幾乎沒看過他的臉上的表情做過這樣的改變，當他還在尋找他的聲音時、戒指從他手裡滑落、金色的閃光在地上旋轉，如同罪惡感在我的背後爬伏著。當我拾起戒指，他只是保持沉默、我猜他在等待答案。

「Flowey…你的星星在哪裡？」

我沒想到自己的聲音這麼緊，我的承受力遠比我想像的還要低…從眼角餘光可以看見Flowey的枝葉在一瞬間僵硬，但我需要答案，於是我再問了一次，比上次堅定一些。

「…它們到處都是，但是這裡是最密集的地方。」

我指向某個位置，他幾乎只是懶散的點頭、表情厭惡。

「那又如何？」

Flowey高聲質疑，我把頭往旁邊側，讓太陽穴靠在牆壁上，冰冷的溫度有效的降低了抽痛的頻率，我需要轉移 _ 注意力 _ ，而Flowey不是個好的談話對象。

「因為這樣你才會懂…我的先祖是留下星星的人。」

他們沒有回應，因為我沒把話說完，我還需要一點時間，天啊…我的口好渴。

「他還在，就在結界裡…而我一次都沒能從他手裡逃過。」

我盡力微笑，但看起來一定很醜，因為他們的表情讓我不得不這麼認為。

「明知道會死…為什麼要試？」

Sans的聲音很低，如果是平常的話，我很喜歡他的聲音…但我希望現在他能保持沉默，因為他開始讓我的眼眶犯濫，我還沒準備好…透過幾個深層的呼吸，我找回發聲的力氣。

「我知道如果是你，你也會這麼做…」

「但我不會盲目的做。」

當我抬頭時，他會知道我的答案是什麼，我知道我的忍耐已經到達 _ 極限 _ 了。

「但我找到答案了。」

我在微笑的時候嚐到了眼淚的味道，痛苦正在奪走我的體溫，我還沒能從死亡的循環裡恢復過來，我甚至還能聞到血液的甜腥味…但現在我的鼻腔裡充滿了蕃茄醬和松木的味道…Sans抱住我，帶著憤怒，他知道我試圖瞞騙他我一直試著去死，但他仍希望能減輕我的顫抖，我的眼淚弄髒了他的外套，但他一點都不在意。

「妳這個白痴…」

Flowey大概是唯一真正能理解我的人，因為我可以肯定他一定也做過類似的事，但那不會起效，發覺真相的機率太低…時機、人選、條件，那不能靠幸運來解釋，而我幾乎沒能堅持下來，我知道一旦停下就會失去再度嘗試的勇氣，當我聽見次數時，我自己都不能相信我試過這麼多次，太多訊息在我的腦袋裡飛快的旋轉，在Sans的輕柔拍打下，我完全沒辦法停下眼淚，死亡還沒完全從我的腦海離開。

我會把事做對，只要再一下子就好，在我找回站起來的力氣之後。Sans在這裡拍著我的背，而Flowey沒有離開，就算其他怪物們不在這，但我知道我擁有他們的信任，我知道一切都會好起來。

因為那就是我的決心。

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯…也許要足夠天真才能做到這一切，接下來您會看到這個故事裡她最『亮』的那一刻  
> 星星在上，在結局之前我確定她不會很好過，但是她有決心  
> 我想，這個Frisk或許是我寫過最具有決心的那一個，您認為呢？
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快！：)


End file.
